


Heels

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Fluff, Heels, Height difference, M/M, Moving On, Omega Zuko, cough RavenoftheNight cough, gosh I love those tags, how do you spell diferefeenren, no beta we die like lu ten, so I hope ur happy, sokka is tol, whatevr, whoever said that, you made me cry, zuko is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko wears heels and is not anticipating the reaction he gets from Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia_Margy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Margy/gifts).



> It’s like 3 am.
> 
> No actually more like 4 am.
> 
> What is life

Now, Zuko wasn’t short.

He was 5’8.

He was actually tall compared to most omegas.

But Sokka?

But what kind of fucking steroids was he on?

Because Zuko wanted them.

At 6’6 and nothing but a wall of pure muscle, Sokka had omegas, betas, and even some alphas falling for him.

Zuko isn’t quite sure how Sokka chose him or even why but he’d take it because this was an opportunity that was not to be missed.

But that was besides the point.

Sokka teases him relentlessly about his height.

So Zuko decides its time to turn the tables.

With some help from the tables.

He stumbles in an ungrateful fashion and leans on the table for support.

Sokka looks at him, highly amused. “What are you doing?”

Zuko grins and steps out from behind the table to reveal six inch red stilettos.

“I’m finally taller- oh for fucks sake,” Zuko whines as he compares himself to Sokka.

Still shorter.

As he was brooding, he didn’t realize Sokka’s gaping at the heels.

Before Zuko knew it, he was pinned against the wall, Sokka’s lips on his.

Well.

At least the heels did something.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
